100313nullarbalish1
09:30 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling conciseTactician CT at 21:30 -- 09:30 AG: balish 09:30 AG: did you give out my handle to someone awful 09:31 CT: N-no. 09:31 AG: they're typing in the condesce's colour, can I get culled for this? 09:31 CT: She's... RELATIVELY harmless. 09:32 AG: why is she typing in the condesce's color, balish 09:32 CT: Besides, it should be an HONOR to speak with one of such HIGH BLOOD. 09:32 AG: ....................... 09:32 AG: .............. 09:32 CT: You should be THANKING ME. 09:32 AG: .............. 09:32 AG: ................ 09:32 AG: TAHW. 09:32 CT: I'm WAITING. 09:32 AG: TAHW EHT LAUTCA KCUF 09:32 CT: What, did you not think I was UNFAMILIAR with the HEIRESS? 09:33 AG: HO YM DOG UOY DEHCTERW TSAEB 09:33 AG: BRB 09:33 CT: Oh, don't be such a WRIGGLER. 09:33 AG: KCUF UOY 09:35 CT: You're WELCOME. 09:36 AG: she wants me to call her maelly ): 09:36 AG: oh fuck no she said it's too legit ): 09:36 AG: I FORGOT MY HORNS 09:37 AG: SEE WHAT YOU DID I FORGOT MY FUCKING HORNS 09:38 CT: You're VERY WELCOME. 09:38 AG: you're SUCH A BULGE 09:39 CT: Manners, Null, you may ACCIDENTLY insult out EMPERESS-TO-BE. 09:40 AG: balish. what is 'swaq'. 09:40 AG: never fucking mind she told me 09:40 AG: uugggghhhhhh you're the worst 09:41 CT: Why am I the WORST? Do you perhaps, DISLIKE, our Empress-to-be? 09:42 AG: I would... never say that />>;\ even if it were the case 09:42 AG: so far she just wants to uhm, update my wardrobe 09:43 CT: Of course, sweet Null, but then why would you not THANK me for such a WONDEROUS OPPORTUNITY? 09:44 CT: This is the most fun I've had in YEARS. 09:44 AG: I. am. not. thanking you for this you ass. I'd rather see her from afar at a freaking parade than risk saying the wrong thing and freaking DYING. you dfkhasdklfjhs 09:44 AG: fdakjshdkfjsdh KCUF UOY 09:44 AG: oh man I platonically hate you so fucking much right now 09:45 CT: How sweet, I think I'm TEARING UP a little. 09:45 AG: ]:<< 09:48 CT: You messed you the horns, AGAIN. 09:49 AG: no 09:49 AG: my horns literally flipped around 09:49 AG: that's how upset with you I am 09:49 AG: you could have at least WARNED me 09:50 CT: I see. Well, if it makes you feel better, I LIKE the way things are turning out. 09:51 AG: to idiot: that makes me feel the opposite of better 09:51 AG: balish ):>> 09:51 CT: Which, in turn, makes ME feel MUCH better. 09:51 AG: she's trying to dress me in teal 09:51 CT: I bet you would look GREAT in... 09:51 CT: Oh. 09:51 AG: I'm going to be culled. if you wanted me dead you could've just fucking said so ): 09:52 CT: Right. 09:52 CT: Should I TALK to her? 09:52 AG: oh wow. the top is pink and purple. culled for sure. 09:52 CT: Right, give me a SECOND. 09:57 AG: I think I'm going to be sick 09:57 AG: tons o' snot ):>> 09:57 AG: TUNA NUT 09:57 CT: Calm down, take DEEP BREATHS, the situation is being RESOLVED. 09:57 AG: KNUF 09:58 AG: KCUF NEVE 09:58 AG: ):>> 09:59 AG: dammit, I'm mad ):>> 09:59 CT: Here I thought a LIGHT-HEARTED joke would help settle you down. 10:01 AG: yes obviously my fears of being culled by spying thieves would be assuaged by fears of being culled for either not wearing something the heiress made or leaving my house in it and getting culled by a midblood 10:01 AG: ugh, hive. fuck your highblood terminology 10:02 CT: I now see my ERROR. 10:03 CT: Hopefully, the SITUATION has been... IMPROVED? 10:03 AG: ):>> hopefully 10:03 AG: what'd you say? should I message her? 10:04 CT: I've tried to fix the situation, but I do SUGGEST speaking to Her Highness. 10:05 CT: She is rather... UPLIFTING, despite the intimidation. 10:05 CT: It could help calm you down, about the... RECENT EVENTS. 10:05 CT: Now, I must lie down for a spell, I find myself EXHAUSTED. 10:06 CT: Speak to you AGAIN, Null. 10:06 -- conciseTactician CT gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 22:06 -- 10:06 AG: ]:>> jerk 10:06 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 22:06 --